Falling
Falling is a song for the second album Final Hour. Lyrics My public nightmare kept me weak and down, Feeling helpless washing over me as the terror soon begins, ruthless demons are parading and taunting what they've seen, They don't expect a victim to rise and fight back, reputation's most renown, The smile returns to me and I'm the one making them scared, this is the moment where they really seemed to care, my muscles start to give in I'm still powerless now, I will never give in, I will never in my life bow, going way too long just like this I'm now done for, Break away from all the torment and as it's haunting my dreams, ever so slowly falling faster than it seems, I can't ever flee from this I know that it's tragedy, I know just what it takes to rise up again and with them against me, I know just how to outmatch then and very shortly they will see, Never falling from my feet again if I just keep moving, Soon enough over time interactions all improving, falling from my feet it's doom and gloom, disaster is soon about to bloom, rings around my from a lack of lethal sleep, power's fading out and power's what I can't keep, Fire to ashes, it all comes falling down. Rise and to show the world, who's in charge of the battle with fists clenched and curled, Rising up again as they had feared, conquering torment as the chaos also cleared, Wishing I could fight back as the battle would've seared, Only if I dealt with this and no one interfered. The enemy is falling down, My fair foe won't hold his golden crown, Fire to ashes, We're both now falling now. I promise that I won't disappear, I promise that I'll be here, I'll be the one fighting back I'll fill their minds with fear, Help is always near, Bit by bit it's all comes apart, I know that you're not crazy and you don't know where it starts, , falling, falling, falling, The pain and torture will never go away, It's swearing that it's here to stay. , , , , . , . It's all come falling down. A Word From The Composers "I knew that since the ending of the debut album that I wanted to write a song to raise awareness that people like myself can relate to and I planned this out on the date of Thursday, May 2, 2019." "." A Word From Christopher Capers-Jones "I knew that since the ending of the debut album that I wanted to write a song to raise awareness that people like myself can relate to and I planned this out on the date of Thursday, May 2, 2019." Trivia *This is the first song written for the second album and it is also the surprise song for the album. *This song is very special to the writer himself for reasons that he'll explain after the song is released. * * * * References * * * * * Songs